Catherine Hayes
'''Catherine "Cat" Hayes '''is the second character to be introduced and is seen as one of the main characters, along with Sid Frank, Cole Reed, Noah Davis, Tobi Caldwell, and Mason Davis. Despite the fact she seems like a naive and innocent young girl, she is in actuality the unintentional main reason any bad happens to the band later on. Appearance Overall Cat has a tendency of liking bright, bold hair colors, and considering she doesn't ever leave the house, her father isn't opposed to his daughter dying her hair. Prior to her now pink and black hair, she previously had lavender, teal and bleach blond hair! Her outfits change often, usually containing some type of oversized top, tights, skirts, and her signature mary janes. Her glasses are the one thing that tend to never change considering her bad eyesight. Most Recent Cat wears a light pink and white raglan shirt, a black frilly tutu, full pink and white striped tights, and black mary janes. Over her eyes are large black glasses. She's usually seen with a white messenger bag where her lovely chinchilla, Pocket, sits during travels. Personality Cat, being locked away in her home for most of her life, has a very strange personality. Being used to little interaction (besides interacting with her father, piano teacher, and pet) she tends to speak extremely politely instead of casually, something she picked up from her mother before she passed away. Having really only had online friends up until she was sixteen years old, when she finally meets her neighbor, Sidney Frank, she is unsure of how to act, coming off as shy, clingy, and clumsy. She tends to trip and fall over herself a lot, attempting to make up for the actions by cracking jokes which no one laughs at because they usually make no sense at all. When she feels nervous or out of place (which happens often when she's around the band as a whole or anywhere that isn't her house or Sid's house, really) Cat tends to lick her lips and tap her foot, proceeded by a vocal tick that is a tiny "yip!". Besides playing piano, she is also an artist, having a sketchbook that is filled with things that literally just pop into her head. She is never seen without Pocket either on her shoulder, on her head, or in her bag, who she likes to talk to (and about) as if he is a real person, giving him a persona which she tends to draw quite a lot! Background Family Cat's family history is most definitely the worst out of all the other band members. What exactly happened is NOT available at this time. What ''is ''known though, is that she lives with her father, Walton Hayes, in the largest house on their street. Although spending all of her time at home, Cat and her dad aren't as close as some might think. He is extremely overprotective of his daughter, allowing her to adopt a pet of her own at the age of 12. She chooses to adopt a baby chinchilla who can fit right in her pocket, thus coming up with a name that any naive twelve-year-old would choose, Pocket! School Details SWERVE Position